beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (Syfy)
:For the version of ghosts found in the original BBC series, see Ghost (BBC) '' '''Ghosts' are post-living supernatural beings that are formed by the disembodied souls of once-living humans. Characteristics Creation A ghost is created when a human, a werewolf or another mortal being dies before they can resolve certain issues in their lives. It seems that ghosts appear immediately upon the death of the person, in the same clothes that they were wearing at the moment of their death. A ghost will only be allowed to pass on to the next life if they have overcome the issue that is keeping them on Earth. The details of the afterlife are not clear (it is thought to be a shining golden plain ruled by omnipotent, benevolent being/s), but when the ghost is ready, a door will appear to them that they then walk through to go to the 'other side'. Appearance Ghosts appear at the same age they were when they died and in the same clothes they had when they died, and they cannot change this in their ghostly state. Ghosts also apparently lack any physical damage they had as a human. Ghosts are almost always invisible to humans (except for mediums), but can be constantly perceived by innately-magical beings such as werewolves and vampires, and by other ghosts. When a ghost is possessing a person, those who can perceive ghosts will see the possessed person as the ghost in its host's clothes. Abilities Ghosts are in possession of many abilities unique to them, including: *'Teleportation' - Ghosts can appear and disappear, travelling great distances instantly. At first, they may do it unconsciously, but they can learn to travel at will with practice. *'Intangibility' - Ghosts have no mass, and cannot touch or be touched by any physical beings or objects. Any matter that comes into contact with a ghost will simply phase through it. *'Invincibility' - Ghosts are unable to get physically hurt and do not age beyond their death. However, it is possible for ghosts to be harmed in some ways, such as with iron objects or magic. *'Telekinesis':- Ghosts can move objects with their mind, sometimes without intending to, as Sally has unwillingly caused the house to shake, lights to flicker and plumbing to clog while she was in distress. If a ghost is under enough emotional duress, it will purposefully move objects as large as furniture and even make them fly around the room at great speeds, as Sally did when she haunted her murderer's house. Danny, who became a vengeful ghost, was able to consciously pull an iron bar out of Sally's hand with seemingly no difficulty. *'Invisibility' - Ghosts are almost never visible to humans, but can always be seen by supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves. They are also visible to certain rare humans known as mediums. Poltergeists also have the ability to affect the perceptions of humans, causing them to hallucinate or hear voices. *'Possession' - Ghosts have the ability to possess mortals. When they do this they will be able to drink, eat and even touch people again. Possession has been shown to be very euphoric for ghosts, even addictive, but possessing a person for too long weakens the spirit which in turn can make exiting the possessed body incredibly difficult . If this happens, the host may end up having memories of the ghost confused with their own, which usually results in people thinking that the possessed person has gone mad. Ghosts can possess not only humans, but also werewolves when they're in their human form; although possessing a werewolf will afterwards cause the ghost to become temporarily sick and catatonic. *'Shredding' - A ghost is vulnerable to other ghosts as they can be shredded by them; shredding destroys a ghost's essence and sends them to Limbo. *'Dream manipulation' - The ghosts Beth and Holly were able to enter Aidan's dreams and haunt him. *'Tangibility' - With enough concentration, a ghost can touch objects for only short amount of time. *'Mind manipulation' - With enough practice, a poltergeist is able to create illusions in the mind of the person they are haunting. * Crossing over - All spirits can cross over to the afterlife when their unfinished business is complete and they choose to go. When a spirit transcends to the next plain, they become more powerful. Magic and shapeshifting are limitless wonders now in this place. Weaknesses A ghost, while intangible, is not without weaknesses. *'Iron' - A ghost can be dispersed by being struck with an iron object. This is not permanent, and dispersed ghosts reappear at the place of their death within a few minutes. *'Shredding' - A ghost is vulnerable to other ghosts as they can be shredded by them, shredding destroys a ghost's essence on Earth and sends the ghost to Limbo. *'Witchcraft' - Ghosts are vulnerable to magic, and witches can consume ghosts to retain their youth. *'Mental health' - Ghosts exist in a very fragile mental state, and a ghost who stays in the material world for too long or who dabbles in dark behavior (i.e possessing and shredding) can become aggressive and unstable, or even lose touch with reality completely. Sally for example, developed an alter-ego that was malevolent. *'Salt' - Ghosts cannot cross a line of salt, which can be used to either contain a ghost or make a barrier to prevent them from entering certain areas. Zoe used salt to prevent ghosts from entering the maternity ward where she worked. *'Soul lock' - Certain charms, such as the necklace that Zoe gave to Sally, have the power to prevent ghosts from possessing their wearer. *'Exorcism' - It is possible to sever a ghost's connection to the place they haunt if a ritual called an exorcism is performed. It isn't clear what happens to exorcised ghosts, but Zoe suggests that they are simply cut off from the area, forcing them to haunt a different location. Post-destruction Though it is possible to destroy ghosts on Earth, what happens to the ghost beyond this usually depends on how in was destroyed. Ghosts who are shredded will be sent to Limbo, where they are in a constant state of torturous oblivion. Ghosts whose energy is completely drained by life-restoring witchcraft, however, apparently fully cease to exist without any chance of an afterlife, according to Donna; although Sally was somehow able to slip this fate and gain an afterlife on the Other Side after destroying herself this way. Resurrection There are multiple methods through which a ghost can live again. Ghosts can become reincarnated through connecting their spiritual energies with the living energies of babies to permanently possess them. Witchcraft is also capable of bringing ghosts back to life; witches could restore one ghost to a fully-living human by sacrificing another ghost's energy, and a complex spell (involving the heart of someone whom the subject ghost's friend had murdered) could be used to reanimate a ghost as a zombie. When time-travelling due to her possession of Donna's magical knowledge, Sally was able to retroactively regain her original human state in an alternate timeline by permanently possessing her past self before her death. Relationships Vampires Vampires usually regard ghosts as minor annoyances, as ghosts will sometimes haunt the vampire who killed them out of spite. (Though only where they died. Hence why vampires kill in the victim's home.) Ghosts may feel a sort of affinity towards vampires, however, as they are physical beings that can see and hear them. Werewolves Not much is known about the relationship between ghosts and werewolves, as the only werewolf and ghost interactions thus far have been between Sally, Josh, and Nora; who are all very close friends. It has been proven with Josh that transformed werewolves will attack ghosts, mistaking them for living beings. Mediums TBA List of known ghosts *Sally Malik (passed on) *Tony DiPaulo (passed on) *Dylan (shredded) *Phil Boner *Diane Alcott (passed on) *Stevie Atkins (destroyed) *Nicholas Finn (destroyed) *Danny Angeli (shredded) *Beth & Holly *Julia (passed on) *Linda *Roger *Franklin *Jane *Gus *Rena Malik (presumably passed on) *Trent (destroyed) *Gerry Patterson *Barbara *Walter (shredded) *Lindsey *Nathan *Stu *Robbie Malik *Aidan Waite (passed on) Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Syfy Ghosts Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Species Category:Ghosts Category:Species Syfy